A Blonde and a Raven Out of Time and Gender
by InfernalSodaPop
Summary: In the blast from Naruto and Sasuke's chidori vs rasengan, a crazy goddess decides to use the energy to change up the world - more specifically by sending Naruto and Sasuke back in time to when their previous reincarnations were their age. And of course she just has to change things a bit more by using the leftover energy to make them girls. Naruto not so idiotic, Sasuke more mild.


**Sup guys? So, this is my latest story that was bouncing around in my head. Hope you enjoy!**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Bijuu/summon talking"**

 _ **Bijuu/summon thinking**_

OoXxXoO

 _I am going to explain these changes in the backstory._

 _Naruto's childhood is going to be darker than canon. Basic timeline:_

 _Kicked out of the orphanage on 4th birthday, managed to survive on the streets in the red light district._

 _Raped by a random drunk on 5th birthday and had his first kill, stabbed him using a broken bottle. (Sorry to the people who don't like him being raped, I just had to get it in for my own satisfaction.)_

 _6th birthday, he was found by Itachi who noticed the mobs chasing a kid and saw it was him. Itachi took him to Sandaime, who gave him his apartment and started his allowance. This was when Naruto started his pranking._

 _Naruto managed to slip quick-acting pink hair dye in every shampoo bottle in the Uchiha compound, dye every piece of clothing in the Hyuuga compound orange, plant catnip in the Inuzuka compound, and so much more._

 _(For this fic starting age for the academy is 7-8, Naruto starts at 7.)_

 _Naruto's horrible grades were a result of not trying and teachers grading him unfairly. He is actually pretty smart (not genius level, but, like, decently intelligent). When he managed to unconventionally become a genin, he learned that a DNA test found he was quarter to a half Senju (through his father, who was put up for adoption 9 months after a drunk night between a Senju and a Namikaze, and through his mother, who had a bit of Senju ancestory)._

 _He also switched his orange jumpsuit out for a navy jacket with burnt orange on the inside and the Senju crest on the back that he kept open over a black V-neck t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back, black shorts like Neji's, bandages wrapped around his shins, black sandals, a facemask like Kakashi's, black fingerless gloves, and (picture hitai-ate from Shippuden). So, lots of black._

 _Also, he decided that his rivalry with Uchiha Sasuke was akin to the animosity between the Senju and Uchiha, which tipped the balance for him to use Senju instead of Uzumaki and goes by Senju Naruto (Making this clear, he is not renouncing the Uzumaki name. He just prefers to use Senju.)._

 _Pretty much canon until the month of wait for chunin exam finals. When he meets Jiraiya, he ends up learning summoning quicker than canon and Jiraiya spends the rest of the time fixing up his taijutsu style and teaching him some fuuinjutsu, as well as giving him a medium grey belt that had storage seals on it and some jutsu scrolls of multiple affinities as well as scrolls on fuuinjutsu sealed inside. Naruto sealed some basic survival items inside in the free space._

 _Canon search for Tsunade, learns rasengan, gets necklace, you know the story, but he also learns about the kunai and senbon balancing exercises for chakra control, although he doesn't do them. (Basically once he gets them down he will have enough control necessary to use rasengan without a clone.) On the way back to the village, Jiraiya continued the fuuinjutsu lessons._

 _OK, that should be it for backstory stuff. Sasuke retrieval mission goes like usual, and here we find ourselves . . ._

OoXxXoO

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared at his best friend, who was crouching at the foot of Madara's statue at the VoTE. Naruto himself was at the foot of Hashirama's statue.

"NARUTO!" He screamed back, forming a chidori and launching himself at his rival. A rasengan spiraled to life in Naruto's hand and he leaped into the air. As the two attacks collided, the whole world went white.

OoXxXoO

"And . . . pause!" Chaos declared up in heaven. Time froze for the pair. She had been staring into her seeing pool, watching the two fight it out.

She has neon rainbow hair spiking in every direction. She is wearing a pair of ripped up skinny jeans and rainbow bandages wrapped around her upper body for a shirt.

Chaos gets a bad rep, really. She isn't totally insane or anything, just a bit of a pyromaniac with a tad of psychoticness, multiple personalities, a dash of kleptomania - well, she's kinda crazy, but not that bad. Order now, he's just boring, never doing anything fun, such a boring, _predictable_ life.

 _Man, it's so obvious how this story is going to turn out. Blondie didn't put as much power as he could've into that last attack for fear of killing Emo so he's gonna lose, Emo will run away to Hebi-pedo (Snake pedophile), and in a few years the two will come together and defeat that asshole Madara - who Obito is clearly going to resurrect - together, seeing as the Akatsuki will die before then- or something along those lines. I just wanna change it a little bit, hmm what can I do? Ooh! I'm the only god on watching duty, this might just work!_

 _Fate is spending the night at Order's place, Luck is napping, and Kami, Yami, and Shinigami are having a drinking contest. Yup, no one is here to stop me! I can't send any of_ my _energy into their world, but from that blast, I have quite a bit of energy to work with: Demonic chakra from Kurama, dark chakra from Emo's curse mark, plus Blondie and Emo's natural power - the chakra of a Senju and an Uchiha._

Chaos held her hand over the mirror, absorbing the blast energy for what she wanted to do and dragged her copy of the timeline out of her closet. She plucked the figures of 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' from their current time and held them over the area where 'Hashirama' and 'Madara' were. _Ah, might as well add my personal touch. This should screw up their lives nicely._ Before she released them, she gave each of them a special 'gift'. _Can't wait to see their faces when they see what happened - oh fuck. What'm I supposed to say to the other gods when they look and see time rewinded to when the old Indra and Asura reincarnations were teenagers? Oh well, too late to change it back. They'll most likely just attribute it to 'typical Chaos craziness'. Can't wait to see what happens next!_

OoXxXoO

The rivals were yanked into a vortex of blinding lights and rainbows. They each felt a yanking on their bodies before the pair was unceremoniously dumped in a river next to each other, and they fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion. They were too tired to notice that their bodies felt different . . .

OoXxXoO

Madara plucked a stone from the riverbank. "We're shinobi. We never know when we're going to die. If there were a way where neither side had to die, it would be where both sides revealed their insides, and hid nothing from each other. And poured each other drinks and drank together like brothers. But that's impossible," he ranted, casting the stone across the water. "Because one can't look deep into another's insides down to their guts."

"Isn't it possible," murmured Hashirama, "to really show how you feel without showing your guts?"

"I don't know. But every time I come here, I pray for some way to make it happen." The rock clattered on the other shore. "I finally got it to go in the right direction," Madara said quietly.

The pair were pulled out of their daze by a glowing rainbow vortex that appeared over the river. Two bodies splashed into the river. Madara and his friend danced over the water to the pair. The bodies turned out to be very pretty girls.

One of them had golden hair that spiked up at the top with bangs spiking down and the rest of her hair spiking down to her knees. She was short and had tan skin, although her face was 2/3 covered by a cloth mask. She had a slim waist, small hips, and a bust size rivaling Tsunade's, which was damn impressive considering she was about 12 years old. (For outfit, imagine Naruto's altered for female proportions.)

The other had straight, inky black hair that flowed down to her knees with bangs swept to the left. She had pale skin and was about average height. Her body was a mirror image of the other girl's. (For outfit, Sasuke's outfit before Shippuden with the high collar replaced with a low V-neck and altered for a female body.)

"Didn't you just say that every time you come here you pray for some way to make showing how you feel without showing your guts possible?" Hashirama questioned. Madara stared wide-eyed at the girls. He lifted the raven from the water bridal-style as Hashirama scooped up the blonde.

"We might as well take care of them," Madara finally replied. "They seem . . . strange . . . and then they did _literally_ drop out of the sky."

"Man," Hashi said. "It really isn't every day that hot girls drop out of the sky." Madara glared at him. "What? It's true." The Uchiha grudgingly agreed. They laid the girls on the riverbank and felt their wrists.

"There's a strong pulse. She's just unconcious," Madara informed his friend.

"Same with Blondie," Hashirama replied. Madara left and returned a minute later with an armful of sticks, which he arranged in a kind of conical shape between the time-travelers and lit with a small fire jutsu.

"Hey, Madara, look at this," the chocolate haired boy said, confused. He held up the blonde's jacket, which he had taken off in the hopes of her drying faster, to reveal the Senju crest. "She's a Senju." Madara's eyes widened. The Senju and Uchiha were mortal enemies.

"Maybe the other kid has a crest on her back too?" Madara suggested. Hashirama nodded and carefully turned the dark-haired girl over and brushed her hair aside to reveal the Uchiha crest.

"What would an Uchiha and a Senju be doing together?" Hashirama wondered. He entertained the thought of killing the Uchiha before casting it away. He wasn't going to get rid of someone as mysterious as her. This was also Madara's conclusion, as he was briefly thinking the same thing about the Senju.

"We can ask them when they wake up," Madara decided. They left the girls by the fire (although a safe distance away) and traveled back to their separate compounds. That night, their dreams were filled with mysterious beauties falling from the sky.

 **And cut! I hope you liked it. I know what the pairings will be but I still want to see how many people I am pissing off by pairing HashiFemNaru and MadaFemSasu. Reviews to feed my soul please!**

 **Infernal is out.**


End file.
